


My tribal zaddy

by Fanficlover84



Category: WWE
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader
Kudos: 11





	My tribal zaddy

I'm having brunch with my best friends with my head on the table trying to suppress the moan that wants to escape my lips. I look over and lock eyes with the person that keeps pressing the button to activate the vibrator that is currently in me and pushing me to a orgasm, Roman Reigns. My tribal zaddy. 

Let me tell y'all how it started.

So I was getting ready to go to clash of champion with my best friends, Latrina, Tesh, Alydia, Minnie, Kiki, and Qyshawn. We got front row tickets and backstage passes. This was the first WWE event that allowed people since covid and we was excited. I decided to wear some ripped skinny jeans with my Roman reigns shirt and my cute heels, gotta rep my faction Heels in Heels, I throw on some lip gloss and wait for minnie to pick me up. We make it to the arena and the place is buzzing. We make it to our seat and get ready to watch some wrestling. We get to the last match, Roman v jey for the universal championship. First thing we zero in on is shirtless Roman and when I say every female in the arena, except Alydia who comments his boobs are probably musty, screamed. He was beyond hot. He makes it to the ring and for a split second we lock eyes and I instantly feel my thong moisten. I try to concentrate on the match, well on Roman beating Jey like he owed him money, but it seem like every time he's close to where I'm sitting he looks at me and those looks send light shivers through my body. It's almost like he knows exactly how he's affecting me. So the massacre of Jey finally ends after Jimmy throws in the towel and we get to go backstage. We met the Hurt business, took a bunch of pics, Alydia told sasha her wig was dry and we meet Roman and the usos. We get to taking pics with them and as I was posing with Roman he slips something into my back pocket. I think nothing of it til he leans down and whispers in my ear "Hilton, Room 69, come alone." I slightly nod and continue to pose for the picture. We all get back into the car and head back to the hotel when I asked minnie to drop me off at Hilton, everybody looked me with raised eyebrows but I told them I'll explain at brunch tomorrow. I get dropped off at Hilton, pause at room 69 because I'm both nervous and excited. I place the key in and unlock the door. I walk in to see him. Still shirtless and still sexy. "You finally made it little one." He says while walking over to me. When he makes it over to me he cups my cheek and makes me look at him, "Nervous?" He asked I nod my head which makes him chuckle. " Dont be, I plan on worshipping every single inch of your beauty body. I will show you pleasure you have never dreamed of. I will have you screaming me name, my real name, all night long."  
"W-what do you mean?" I whisper.  
"I'm a dom or dominant, you will be my submissive. I like to be in absolute control in the bedroom. I will use your body in any way I see fit. If you break to rules you will be punished by either me spanking the pretty a** of yours til you cream down your leg or I will withhold your orgasm. You body will be my toy and I will play with it as hard and rough or as soft and gentle as I want, would you like that little one?"  
I freeze momentarily and all the moisture has left my mouth and made it's way between my legs. I swallow hard and nod my head  
" let me hear your voice little one."  
"Yes" I respond.  
"Yes what?" He says  
"Yes Daddy." I say  
"Good girl. Now Daddy is about to take a shower and get his supplies ready. While I do that take everything off except you underwear and be on your knees with your hands behind your back and be looking down understand little one?"  
"Yes sir" I say  
He goes in the bathroom and I quickly strip down to my red lacy thong, and get down on my knees. As soon as I place my hands behind my back and look down I hear the door open and shut.  
"Good girl, you did everything Daddy asked perfectly and now you get a treat."  
I wait with anticipation  
"Look at me little one."  
I look up but stop when I see the monster between his legs. It's about 10 inches semi hard absolutely mouthwatering. I reach up but pull my hands back.  
"May I touch it Daddy?" I ask  
"Yes you can."  
I wrap both hands around it begin to jerk him slowly, watching him get impossible hard. I hear him growl low and jerk a little faster a bead of pre cum comes out the head and lick it off, making him hiss in pleasure. I then take him in my mouth. I pull back then take all of him in my mouth. Watching his eyes roll back as I suck him off. He then holds my head still and starts thrusting in my mouth. Tear and saliva roll down my face as he thrusts harder in my mouth. "I'm about to cum down you throat little one." He growls. He thrusts hard and holds my head as he cums down my throat, literally. I swallow all of it. He pulls out my mouth with a wet 'pop'  
"You let daddy destroy that pretty mouth little one, now I get to destroy that pretty little p*ssy of yours don't I?"  
"Yes daddy"  
He pulls me to my feet then push me on the bed.  
"I'm going to tie your hands up and blindfold you ok little one?"  
"Yes sir"  
He ties my wrist above my head and blindfolds me. I shiver and wonder what else he about to do to me.  
I get my answer when he hands start to explore my body. Leaving goosebumps everywhere he touches. He then begins to knead my breasts. Then he takes my left nipple in his mouth while he rolls my right nipple between his fingers. I moan softly while he greedily sucks one nipple then the other. I feel something being lightly poured on my stomach, chocolate. He then licks a trail from my stomach to my already wet core. He spreads my lips the then begins to devour me. I moan and move my hands against my restraints while he drinks from my honey pot. He raises his head and replaced his tongue with two fingers. "Cum now" he says then presses my clit. I convulse as my orgasm washes over me. I cum so hard I see stars behind my eyelids. As I begin to come down I feel his tongue and realize he was drinking me the whole time and was getting me wet again. "Now you're ready." He says. In one fluid motion he enters me. Hes in so deep I feel him in my cervix. I cry out but he doesn't move until I've fitted around him. He then move slowly and gently so I could get use to him. I lock my legs around his hips and arch myself against his hips until he speeds up. I got my wish when he lifts me off the bed slightly and starts pumping his hips roughly. His moans mingling with mine as we compete to see who will climax first. I do but he didn't stop he pushes my legs up just so he can go deeper inside me. "Fuck you are so wet." He moans. I haven't said a complete sentence since this started. Only moans and screams of pleasure. My wall begin to clench so I use a old trick to finally make him cum. I squeeze my p*ssy around his dick "FUCK!" He screams as he finally cums and falls on me. Resting his head on my shoulder. "You didn't tell me you could do that." He says in a raspy voice. "Surprise." I say with a giggle. We slept between sex sessions all night long. Our last session was a hour before I was suppose to meet the girls for brunch. I'm pressed against a wall while he's behind me thrusting hard. "How do you get so damn wet?" He ask while nibbling on my ear. I'm to caught up in my orgasm to answer him. I take a quick shower and come out to a set of clothes and a note 'wear this to brunch and don't forget to put the special gift in' 

Tribal zaddy

And that is how I'm at brunch trying hard not to cum while looking at him and his damn snickering cousins. Minnie is the first to notice my quiet discomfort and asks "Girl what is going on with you?!" "You been quiet since we sat down." Qyshawn said. I raise my head off the table after fighting off another moan " remember when I asked to be dropped off at the Hilton?" They all nod and wait for me to talk. "Well I went there and met up with Roman reigns." Shock doesn't even describe thier faces. "We had sex all. night. long." Happy squeal erupt from everyone but alydia, who looks like she swallowed a fly and a lemon at the same time. "Was his wee-wee small?" Alydia asked. "Hell no." I say "How was it?" Latrina asked. "Good." I added as a afterthought "He's a Dom." Every mouth drops and every eye goes wide, except Alydia. "Tribal zaddy likes being in control." Kiki squeals. "The reason I'm so quiet is because I'm wearing a vibrator and he controls it. And every time the but- OH GOD!!" My sentence is cut off because he presses the button again. I finally run to the bathroom take this damn thing out when he burst in the bathroom "did daddy say take it out?"  
"But-"  
I'm cut off by being pushed against the bathroom stall. He takes the damned thing out and replaces it with his dick. "So wet." He growls against my parted lips. I try not to moan because we are in public but he wasn't going. "Moan. Your sounds belong to me and you will not suppress them." He then grab my hair and jerks my head back. "Moan for daddy" he growls. So here I am. Being f*cked out of my mind by my tribal zaddy.

And loving every second of it


End file.
